Always and Forever
by Chappy-pyon
Summary: Para muchos detectar cuando alguien mas siente algo por otra persona es demasiado facil,tanto por las señales de amor que les da,como las trata,como cuando estan con esa persona solo existen ellos dos en el universo,en fin infinidad de cosas,pero hay personas que son demasiado despistadas y por mas que estas señales las golpeen dia a dia siguen con la misma mentalidad


Ok hola! Ichirukistas que estan leyendo esto~bueno este es mi primer fanfic asi que porfavor sean buenos conmigo esta bien? ;3;

Bueno sobra decir que tanto los personajes y varios lugares no son mios son del anime de Bleach~

CAPITULO 1.-Eres una tonta!

Para muchos detectar cuando alguien mas siente algo por otra persona es demasiado facil,tanto por las señales de amor que les da,como las trata,como cuando estan con esa persona solo existen ellos dos en el universo,en fin infinidad de cosas,pero hay personas que son demasiado despistadas y por mas que estas señales las golpeen dia a dia siguen con la misma mentalidad

_-Oye Rukia!-_Ichigo golpeaba la puerta de su closet como si no hubiera un mañana insistiendo varias veces esperando que alguien contestara_-Oye tonta se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela vamos saca tu trasero de alli!-_

_-¿Con quien hablas onii-chan?-_se notaba la inocencia en la cara de Yuzu al entrar al cuarto del chico justo en el momento en el que el se quedaba en shock aun mirando su _armario-¿Porque dices el nombre de Rukia y golpeas tu closet?-l_a inocencia de esta niña era maravillosa,realmente se notaba que no sospechaba de nada lo que hizo que Ichigo tratara de calmarse

_-N-no estaba hablando con nadie Yuzu,y-yo solo estaba acomodando mis cosas jejeje-_dijo soltando una risa nerviosa

_-¿Estas seguro oniichan?-_hablo una voz un poco mas fuerte y firme entrando a la habitacion del muchacho,era su otra hemana Karin,tal vez habia tenido suerte engañando a Yuzu pero a Karin ninguna se le escapaba_-Y bien oniichan nos diras que esta pasando?-_

_-N-no esta p-pasando na-.-_No pudo terminar su oracion al escuchar otra voz mas grave

_-Vaya vaya! Me descuido un momento y ya estan teniendo una reunion familiar sin mi!-_era el padre de Ichigo "maldicion" penso hacia sus adentros el muchacho-_Ahora que esta pasando aqui_

_-Al parecer Ichi-nii tiene algo que mostrarnos en su closet-_menciono Karin mientras señalaba el closet

_-N-no claro que no_-rapidamente el chico de cabello anaranjado cubrio el closet_-no creo que sea buena idea..._

_-Ichi-nii porfavor..-_demonios la cara suplicante de Yuzu era demasiado efectiva lo que hizo que el chico cediera

_-Ya que-_dijo cabizbajo al momento en el que su padre habria el closet

_-No lo puedo creer Ichi-nii!_-dijeron al unisono Karin y Yuzu muy sorprendidas y tapandose la boca

_-E-esto es i-imperdonable!-_ahora tambien su papa estaba realmente sorprendido

_-Encerio lo lamento!-_dijo Ichigo mientras se arrodillaba y pegaba su cabeza al suelo-_no tenia donde quedarse asi que-!_

_-Pero vaya cuantos son! Que adorable!-_grito Yuzu con emocion haciendo que Ichigo se desconcertara

_-eh?_-se puso depie y fue a ver lo que su familia estaba viendo-_no lo puedo creer-_dijo mientras se llevaba un mano a la cara al ver su closet lleno de conejos de felpa

_-Vaya Ichi-nii no sabia que tenias esos gustos_-dijo Karin en tono burlon

_-Pero no esque yo no ah! Fuera de mi habitacion todos!-_dijo mientras los empujaba afuera de su habitacion y cerraba la puerta-_vaya que fastidio nisiquera fue para avisarme que ya se iba-_renegaba mientras se dirigia al closet de nuevo y metia todo los conejos en una bolsa negra_-se los dare hoy en la escuela cada uno de ellos quien es la que se avergonzara ahora eh?-seguia murmurando mientras terminaba de meterlos todos y le hacia un nudo-bien creo que ya estan todos...eh?-_miro hacia el piso y vio que uno aun estaba afuera-vaya debi de haber dejado este afuera espero que la bolsa no este rota-lo miro fijamente por un tiempo,se lo llevo a la cara y lo olfateo luego volvio a tenerlo enfrente_-mmm-_miro hacia todos lados esperando que ni Kon estuviera ahi y al asegurarse que no estaba abrazo el pequeño conejo de felpa fuertemente_-Rukia...-_murmuro mientras suspiraba

**"Ha sido bastante tiempo desde que nos conocimos,desde la primera vez que la vi me enamore de ella,desde que ella llego a mi vida todo tuvo sentido,no puedo no imaginarme como hubiera sido mi vida sin ella,la he amado como idiota cada vez mas y mas por cada dia que pasa encuentro una nueva razon para estar enamorado de ella...he querido confesarselo tantas veces pero simplemente no puedo...es demasiado obvio que a ella le gusta Renji entonces...porque no me doy por vencido ya? Porque tengo que seguir con este resentimiento,Renji es mi mejor amigo pero el hecho de que a Rukia le guste hace que me hierva la sangre,realmente no lo entiendo deberia de empezar a ver a otras chicas pero simplemente no puedo...Rukia eres una tonta..."**-sonrie levemente mientras caminaba a la escuela y no paraba de pensar en que deberia hacer ,cuando una voz familiar interrumpio sus pensamientos

_-Kurosaki-kun!_

Bueno hasta aqui dejare el primer cap si les gusto espero dejen review me serviria de mucho ver que a alguien le gustara lo que escribi u

Y bien ya todos se imaginaran quien es la personita que le grita "Kurosaki-kun" -_- en lo personal no la odio pero tampoco es de mis personajes favoritos~ solo con Ulquiorra la amo xD ahi si son perfectos 3


End file.
